


The Comic Book Guy

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers 和James Barnes第一次见面是在九头蛇的一座工厂里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comic Book Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comic Book Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607896) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Steve一直记得他第一次看到James Barnes的样子。

他追随107步兵团的原因在于，他清楚地知道那些无休止的乐队演出会阻止他投身战场，还有一个原因，这是他父亲曾经所隶属的军队。如果他一直无所事事地浪费生命，那就太糟糕了。父亲的魂影，还有他儿时听过的声音，这些模糊的记忆，驱赶着他冲出营帐，坐上Stark的飞机，穿越九头蛇的工厂，救出这四百名被俘虏的士兵。

他从未想过自己会像今天这样，但是他的确做到了。当他在施密特恐怖的实验室里，把那个可怜的家伙从台子上扶起的时候，他看着这个男人，第一眼就陷入了爱河，尽管当时Steve还只是一个拿着道具盾牌的冒牌英雄，

那个人看到Steve，停住了口中“Barnes， James Buchanan，107步兵团……”的念词，问道：“你特么是谁？”

“美国队长。”Steve回答，附送一个标准偶像式的笑容，希望他能想起来。

“漫画里那个男人？”Barnes迟疑着问，然后立刻朝他下颚来了一拳。

（之后他解释说只是为了“以防万一——我得确认下是不是个幻觉！”）

Steve摇晃着身子后退，躲开Bucky的拳头，接着就陷入了无望又无尽的爱里。

他们花了三天时间返回营地，夜间行军，白天隐藏。作为高级长官，Steve分到一张珍贵的帐篷，但他坚持Barnes（“叫我Bucky”）中士与他共用。这张潮湿的小帐篷把寒气抵挡在外，但是第二天，Bucky就发烧了，他翻滚着，牙齿打颤，胡言乱语着说要找妈妈。Steve担心他会死去，尽管他和这个男人才刚刚认识，但直到Bucky的烧退的时候，他内心的焦灼才终于消散了。

他们一返回营地，Steve就立即把他送到军医那里照顾。然后自己找了一处角落，一个远离军营的地方，坐下，把额头压上膝盖，静静地放任自己。

事情不一定非要这样，一记勾拳得到的真爱，即使只是这样想想也很愚蠢。但是他无法克制。确认Bucky Barnes的安全让他感觉无比安心，仿佛回到家一样，尽管他不得不去清理自己的下巴——但至少他在这方面经验十足。

第二天，他们就坐上了通往伦敦司令部的运输车。Steve被勒令与伤员分开乘车，所以他没能马上找到Bucky。但是他又忍不住去寻找他，所以在和乐队访问完之后，他就去了军医处，找到Barnes，带他出来，搞到一份24小时通行证，然后离开。门卫长告诉他自己要去找间酒吧放松一下。

Steve叫上其他选中的士兵，说是要准备去伦敦喝一杯作为庆祝。抵达之后，士兵们发现，Steve很放松，但Bucky看上去闷闷不乐。

“嘿，美国队长，”Bucky出声打了个招呼，Steve丢下那群在隔壁大声唱歌的新队员，坐了过来。“我想我得道声谢，谢谢你救了我。”

Steve不明白为什么Bucky这么愤怒，但他还是靠着Bucky坐下了，因为他绝对不想离开。就像是对他来说，即使他不知道原因，他也不在乎原因。

“我做错什么事了吗？”

Bucky抬头仰望他，Steve想尽量表现得无辜跟友善些。Bucky来回眨着眼睛，Steve突然意识到，他是在凝视他，

他几乎要高兴得当场笑出声。Bucky认为美国队长不可能喜欢他，而他想要拥有美国队长，所以他如此愤怒。喜悦充溢着Steve的全身。

“不。”Bucky说，现在他没那么郁郁寡欢了，“你没有错。”

之后，他们会讨论更多，他们会发现彼此都在布鲁克林长大，Bucky喜欢看漫画，而Steve在战前希望成为艺术家，Steve曾经是个小不点，而Bucky过去常常在俱乐部为了像他这样的小伙伴出头，那些俱乐部Steve从来不敢细究。然后，Steve第一次意识到自从自己的母亲去世后，他找到了一个可以为对方献出生命的人。再然后，Bucky在战场上可以为他做任何事，他也同样可以为Bucky做任何事。

再然后的然后，他们最终可以回到纽约，互相分担家务，就像他们在1944年那个长长的深夜谈到的那样——但是还有好几年呢，这几年可不好过，而且除此之外，Steve尚不知晓。

当下已经足够：Bucky想从Steve身上获得什么，而Steve高兴万分，想要给予对方，因为他想从Bucky身上获取同样的东西。

Steve靠近了一点，摆出最温柔的微笑，“你会跟随美国队长回家吗？”

“哦不。”他回答，“完全不。”

Steve的心沉了下去，难道他之前误解了？他怎么会误解地这么严重？这总是会发生，他总是……

“但是我会给我的救命恩人一个尝试的机会。”Bucky加了一句，他抬起头，Steve笑得如此开心，他沉浸在爱中，Bucky也喜欢他，即使他们正处于战争年代，他们还没打赢，但现在这一切都如此完美。

“你还保留着那件制服，对吧？”Bucky低声问。

Steve望向墙上那张海报，那看上去很滑稽，但至少很合身。

“我已经越来越习惯这身制服了，”他回头对Bucky说，“喝完你的酒，中士，我会给你这辈子最能展现你爱国心的好机会。”


End file.
